Lily: Um História Sobre A Filha Do Chofer
by Anya McAllister
Summary: Adaptação do filme Sabrina dirigido por Sydney Pollack filmado em 1995.Desde sua infância, Lily viveu na mansão dos Potter, e se apaixonou pelo filho adotivo do casal. De volta da França, Lily se vê encurralada: pela paixão inexperada e por uma trama
1. Trailler

" _Lily, como os mais belos lírios orvalhados da manhã. Lily, como a esperança que nasce com o raiar do dia. Es tu. Lily, que acalenta meu coração, que o acalma e o afoga como as ondas do mar calmo afogam as áreas brancas da praia..."_

**Ela sempre sonhou com a casa grande...**

_Era uma dificuldade subir naquela árvore. Afinal, não tinha mais seis anos de idade, não era mais uma garotinha. Mas, algo dentro dela fazia com que regredisse...fazia com que se empolgasse, com que se encantasse mais uma vez._

**Com o glamour...**

_Era lindo! Era mágico! Era entrar dentro de um conto de fadas! Não. Na verdade, era observar de longe, como observava os livros ilustrados das histórias infantis..._

**Mas a verdade era dura...**

_Deitada naquela simples cama, Lily pensava na cena do solarium. Como queria ser aquela garota, como queria que as taças de champanhe fossem para ela, que " Just the way you look tonight" fosse dedicada para ela. Mas o filho adotivo dos Potter nunca iria olhar para a filha do chofer._

**Até que tomou coragem e se declarou.**

_- E antes que eu embarque, eu queria dizer que eu gosto bastante de você, gostei durante toda a minha infância, durante a minha adolescência. O Sr. foi meu primeiro e grande amor, e..._

_Os olhos se alargaram de espanto quando viu quem saía do closet. Arfou ao perceber que era ele..._

_- Será que poderia me trazer aqueles pesinhos de papel da torre Eiffel?_

_Ela correu, espantada..._

**E a França foi a sua salvação...**

_- Você tem que mudar, Lily...a primeira coisa é arrumar este cabelo..._

**Mas ela precisa voltar...**

_- Bem vinda de volta Lily...- O tom mórbido, normal, até mesmo aborrecido._

_O moreno a olhou espantada. Girava a cabeça de James para a moça que estava a sua frente. Lily retirou os óculos escuros e o longo chapéu revelando os curtos cabelos ruivos presos em um coque apertado e bem preso._

_- Lily? LILY!_

**Só que nada foi o esperado...**

_- Pense em mim como o advogado – James se aproximou mais do corpo de Lily que se encostou na balustrada. – Fui mandado para fazer um acordo. Mantenha-se longe dele, longe de nós..._

_Lily sorriu descrente, virando a cabeça para o lado. James Potter, o mesmo James Potter frio e calculista que ela conhecia...o " Único doador de coração vivo" ...o que poderia esperar._

**E James Potter resolveu intervir...**

_- Sim?- A voz metálica saiu pelo viva-voz do telefone._

_- Betty. – James anunciou, dando um suspiro em seguida.- Desmarque todos os meus compromissos e compre duas providencie o avião particular para Edimburgo para esta tarde. Vou tirar o dia de folga..._

_James era empresário tão ocupado, que não há lugar para o amor em sua agenda. Mas se Lily continuasse com seu irmão, tinha que agir..._

**E conquistar Lily...**

_- Vê aquela construção de tijolos maciços? É linda...em Paris seria considerada obra de arte. Pegou a câmera profissional e começou a bater fotos daquela simples casa. Estava encantada com a paisagem, com o ar misterioso que o local tinha. – É um verdadeiro sacrilégio se demolirem..._

_- Não vão demolir...- James desmontou de sua bicicleta, parando junto a ela.- Todo o quarteirão é meu, e eu mandei construir um abrigo para os indigentes._

_Lily virou o pescoço para olhá-lo. James sentiu seu corpo aquecer com o olhar de orgulho que ela o lançava. Tinha que lembrar de mandar Betty ver o quanto de isenções fiscais teria se construísse um abrigo de indigentes ali._

**Só que o tiro saiu pela culatra...**

_- Estou apaixonada por você, James.- Murmurou enquanto o beijava e desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa de linho branco..._

_- Estou apaixonado por você, Lily.- A ajudou a retirar a saia, que escorreu pelas pernas tombando surdamente no chão._

**O Amor é engraçado...**

_- É um triângulo amoroso!_

_Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e enlaçou os dedos atrás do pescoço. Bufou! Esquadrilhou todo o quarto e bateu os olhos nas fotos retirada em Edimburgo...Sorriu...era a primeira vez que James sorria em uma foto. Era primeira vez que James sorria para ela._

**Um trama:**

_- O futuro das empresas está nas suas mãos, James – Dorea deixou a xícara de chá no carrinho enquanto folheava a revista de modo desinteressado. – Se você não afastar Lily de seu irmão, o casamento dele com Vivian e a fusão das companhias não acontecerá e estaremos falidos!_

**Conquistar e Abandonar.**

_- Que se iniciem os jogos.- James suspirou depois de ajeitar a gravata antes de pedir para a Betty deixar Lily entrar._

**Um conto de fadas que poderia se tornar real...**

_- Salve-me, Lily Evans...Salve-me do que eu me tornei...- Murmurou, os lábios presos aos dela, seu corpo pesando sobre o de Lily, as pernas entrelaçadas, as coxas acopladas, os braços dela envolvendo seu corpo._

**Mas não foi...**

_- O que ele poderia querer comigo senão brincar? – As malditas lágrimas saindo de seus olhos de um jeito indesejado borravam a maquiagem e fazia a máscara negra escorrer, manchando a face nas laterais. – Eu só sou a filha do chofer!_

**Lily**

**Por Anya Black**

_- Como se diz " Eu te amo" em francês? – James inquiriu enquanto cruzavam a esquina do estacionamento._

_Lily, que estava mais a frente, estancou e girou os calcanhares de maneira rápida para fita-lo com a face um tanto ruborizada pela surpresa. A resposta na ponta da língua, mas não houve nenhuma nota vocal provida de sua garganta para que ela respondesse a James._

_Ele a fitava, como o rosto severo suavizado, as mãos nos bolso da casa de jeans escuro. Retirou uma das mãos e ajeitou os óculos redondos com o dedo indicador._

_Lily abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes para falar, mas não conseguiu._

_- Esqueci..._

_- Bom!- Ele caminhou em direção a ela, Deus sabia como, pois suas pernas estavam travadas.- Quando lembrar, me conte.- E estendeu o braço esquerdo para que ela entrelaçasse, ali, o seu. Lily sorriu, agradecida, enquanto procuravam o manobrista para entregar as chaves_

Em Breve


	2. Sobre árvores e champanhe

_Lily: Uma história sobre a filha do chofer_

* * *

_Capítulo 01 - Sobre à árvore_

_23 de Setembro_

Era uma vez...

Todas os contos de fadas que ouvimos na nossa infância e que contamos, ou contaremos às novas gerações, começa com " era uma vez...". E por que esta história deveria ser diferente? Porque ela seria muito similar à história da cinderella, só que sem as figuras das irmãs feias e da madrasta malvada? Ou será porque o mocinho da história não é o garoto de ouro da família, honesto e trabalhador? Ou então, somente então, porque a heroína não é a empregada sofrida, porém bonita, mas sim uma menina raquítica, de pernas finas e um completo desastre, com os cabelos feios e embaraçados e óculos redondos e grossos como lupas?

Bom, não conseguimos enxergar nenhuma razão para que o " era uma vez..." não se encaixe aqui, então começaremos assim...

Era uma vez, em Islington, norte de Londres, não muito longe da "city", uma mansão muito, muito grande, quase um castelo, e nela vivia a família Potter. Lá, existiam vários empregados dentro e fora da mansão: Barqueiros para cuidar dos barcos, seis equipes de jardineiros, dois para o solário e o restante para os jardins, e claro, e um exclusivo cirurgião de árvores.

Além disso, havia especialistas para a quadra coberta e descoberta de tênis, para a piscina externa e para a interna, copeiros, cozinheiros, arrumadeiras, mordomos, etc... E sobre a garagem..., bom, ali vivia um chofer chamado Evans, importado da Suíça há muitos anos junto com um Rolls-Royce e sua filha chamada Lily.

Só que, fora todo glamour que os Potter tinham sobre si, além da proeminente fortuna em constante expansão, somente esta bilionária família sabia como dar grandes festas.

Ah, as festas dos Potter! Não havia uma só pessoa com bom senso em todo Reino Unido que não cobiçasse um dos maravilhosos convites dourados com emblema dos Potter, pois estes convites abriram não só as portas da mansão em Islington, mas também as portas para a alta sociedade inglesa...Assim, sempre havia a melhor orquestra, os mais deliciosos canapés que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, a champanhe francesa mais cara que estivesse no mercado, o mais belo show de fogos de artifícios para encerrar a noite com chave de ouro; e, óbvio, não haveria riscos que nenhuma chuva estragasse as bem-sucedidas festas dos Potter, estes não permitiam que chovesse no dia.

E então, nesse mundo mágico de fadas vestindo os mais belos vestidos assinados por estilistas famosos e dançando com os príncipes de smoking rodeados por garçons com taças e mais taças de champanhe viviam os Potter, a Sra. Dorea Potter e seus dois filhos: James e David.

A Sra. Potter, uma mulher já com sessenta anos, casou e engravidou cedo, trazendo ao mundo o herdeiro do império eletrônico Potter. James já nasceu predestinado a seguir, independentemente de sua vontade, os paços do pai na empresa que levava o nome da família. Assim, desde menino, ele foi acostumado a se ambientar com o cotidiano da empresa, a saber dos problemas que ela enfrentava, apresentar soluções, estabelecer contatos e lidar com a bolsa de valores. Aos vinte um anos, James se formou em Oxford em administração, começando a trabalhar na empresa nos cargos mais baixos, sempre fazendo por merecer as promoções que ganhava. Hoje, ao trinta e um, James sabia como funcionava cada engrenagem da empresa Potter, cada setor , as margens de lucros e as possíveis despesas que poderiam vir a causar; além de Potter ter o instinto, o tino necessário para um empresário ser bem sucedido.

Mas tudo o que se falou sobre James era esperado visto que ele nasceu para isso. Oras, liderar os Potter e levá-los ao novo século não era uma tarefa fácil, é preciso ser impiedoso, frio, calculista. Entre outras palavras: Racional. Assim, a única coisa impensada que James fez foi, aos 18 anos, se casar com uma garçonete que ele conheceu em um pub. Então, você já deve ter percebido o fim desta história, não? Claro que o casamento não deu certo! A família Potter não aceitou a moça visto que em sua ótica, a mesma só estava de olho nos milhões e milhões que abasteciam a fortuna da família, e, ao final acabaram tendo razão, o que resultou em um divórcio, além de doloroso, definitivamente dispendioso que levou James a uma amargura que ele alimenta até os dias atuais.

Quanto ao caçula David, esta é uma boa história para contar. Acontece que a Sra. Potter tinha uma querida amiga, a Sra. Fairchild, porém esta viera a falecer, juntamente com seu marido, em um horrível acidente aéreo, deixando escrita que sua última vontade não seria outra senão deixar o seu recém-nascido filho David sob o amparo dos Potter.

Desta maneira, David foi registrado como um Potter, criado com todos os privilégios e oportunidades que o nome levava só que sem as mesmas responsabilidades que recaíam sobre James. Bom, acontece que David cresceu e se tornou, no mínimo, um "_bon vivant", _um playboy mulherengo e conhecido nas festas por estar na companhia das mais belas mulheres, por ter o sorriso mais charmoso, que encantava todas as mulheres, sejam elas meninas até os dinossauros que ainda persistiam em existir na sociedade, que já entrou e saiu de tantas escolas e mais ainda de relacionamentos. Ele era lindo e charmoso e engraçado e romântico.

Então, chegamos ao ponto onde nossa história começa, porque é sobre David, com seu trato afável e olhar galante - límpido e sorridente - e sobre a obsessão compulsiva que a raquítica e desmazelada filha do chofer nutria por ele.

Era mais uma noite de festa na casa dos Potter, a brisa que soprava aquela noite estava carregada com o cheiro canapés e dos rosbifes que estavam sendo preparados na cozinhas da casa; não se podia ouvir o cantar dos grilos, pois, até na garagem podia-se ouvir as notas melodiosas que a orquestra tocava, as musicas antigas que embalavam os casais, os risos, o tilintar das taças de cristal bacarat cheias de champanhe, o que atraía imensamente a atenção de uma jovem moça.

Para Lily era muito fácil se esgueirar por entre as sebes e subir na grande faia que ficava bem a frente dos jardins: ela teria que contornar a garagem, pegar o atalho entre as roseiras - claro que isso ocasionava muitos arranhões em seus braços - e, com a ajuda da escuridão, subir por entre os galhos grossos da árvore e assim ver a festa.

Para falar a verdade, era uma dificuldade subir naquela árvore. Afinal, não tinha mais seis anos de idade, não era mais uma garotinha. Mas, algo dentro dela fazia com que regredisse...fazia com que se empolgasse, com que se encantasse mais uma vez.

E lá estava ela, abraçada aos galhos da faia, tendo sua densa e esverdeada copa encobrindo-lhe o esconderijo, onde ela poderia passar horas e horas - desde que achasse uma posição confortável - à observar seu objeto de afeição favorito.

E lá estava David, com seus lindos olhos azuis brilhando, com os cabelos loiros bem arrumados, com aquele sublime smoking branco, dançando com uma ruiva alta.

" Eu poderia ser aquela ruiva" - Lily pensou. Claro, antes teria que engordar alguns quilos em locais específicos, principalmente nos seios e no traseiro; teria que dar alisamento nos cabelos para que eles ficassem sedosos, lisos e bem domados; teria ainda que passar o resto da sua vida pendurada em uma barra de ferro para tentar crescer mais 15 cm e assim ter a altura necessária para chegar junto de David. Em outras palavras: IMPOSSÍVEL.

Porém, segundo a concepção de Lily, ver David, mesmo tendo a certeza que nunca seria vista, abraçada ou olhada do jeito que a ruiva bonitona da festa estava sendo olhada, abraçada e ouvida, era melhor que uma vida sem ver David, o que Lily consideraria como qualquer coisa menos vida.

" Lily!" - a voz do Sr. Evans despertou Lily das suas divagações. Virando o pescoço, ela poder ver a figura do pai e perceber que em uma das mãos ele agarrava uma flanela suja de graxa preta, significando que tinha acabador de polir do carro dos Potter.

" Lily, desça já daí" - Antes que Lily tivesse a chance de responder, a ruiva que estava dançando colada a David sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, o que culminou em um sorriso aberto e franco no rapaz.

"Oh, ela o fez sorrir!" - Lily fechou e, por um instante, imaginou que aquele sorriso seria para ela, e não para um sem-fim de garotos sem rosto com que David ficava.

"Lily, Por favor"

" Você me acha engraçada, papai?

"Eu imagino se Paris é longe o suficiente..." - O Sr. Evans suspirou enquanto olhava para a sua garotinha. Aquela absurda obsessão por David Potter fazia com que Lily esquecese que tinha uma vida, ou melhor, que não poderia viver registrando os momentos que o David Potter pronunciava o seu nome. Era melhor Lily ir para longe: longe da casa e longe de tudo que a impedisse de viver como uma adolescente normal.

" Papai!" - O Sr. Evans piscou, saindo de sua divagações, e olhou para cima deparando-se com o olhar irritado de Lily. "Não, sério. O senhor acha que eu sou engraçada?"

"Hilária. Você deveria apresentar um talk show... Agora é sério, minha querida, a observação em tempo integral de David Potter não é reconhecida como profissão, então desça agora dessa árvore."

" Daqui a uns minutos " - Lily respondeu não desgrudando os olhos de David. Ah, ele estava tão bonito naquele smoking branco, e a gravata borboleta de seda preta fazia com que seus límpidos olhos azuis ficassem ainda mais em evidência.

" Ah, Lily...o que eu vou fazer com você?"- o tom penoso no qual seu pai pronunciou aquelas palavras foram suficiente para que Lily olhasse o Sr. Evans. Ela sabia, tinha plena consciência que David Potter nunca olharia par aquela garota ruiva sem graça e insossa; ela sabia que alimentar a esperança de um dia ser uma das moças que acompanham David ao solarium era tempo perdido! Mas ela estava apaixonada, então não se havia como não enxergar a vida atrás de lentes multicoloridas e sonhar...sempre sonhar e o mais alto que puder.

" Me amar, papai. Me amar" - Lily voltou a olhar para David e teve a sensação de um déjà vu. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo com o casal que dançava nos jardins. Estava escuro, mas Lily poderia apostar todas as suas parcas economias que a frase que David agora sussurrava ao ouvido da ruiva era : me encontre no solarium daqui a 10 minutos. Então, depois de deixá-la, ele iria até a tenda de bebidas que ficava às margens do jardim, pegaria a melhor champanhe francesa do balde de gelo e também duas taças de cristal, que as colocaria nos bolsos traseiros da calça. Depois, ele iria até a orquesta e falaria com o maestro para dedicar uma música à moça. Assim, Lily sabia que David provavelmente passaria o resto da noite nos braços da ruiva, fazendo amor e tendo como pano de fundo aquela noite clara de lua cheia.

* * *

Lily não conseguia dormir.

Já estava tudo pronto: as malas se encontravam no porta malas do Rolls-Royce, seu passaporte e documentos estavam todos na sua carteira. A passagem na primeira divisória da bolsa de mão juntamente com as fotografias mais especiais, dois blocos de carta e três canetas pretas. No refrigerador se encontrava o pote de iogurte de frutas e a maçã que ela iria comer no café-da-manhã, a roupa do próximo dia já estava estirada na cadeira junto à cama. Tudo pronto.

Mas Lily não conseguia dormir.

Ela tentou de tudo, desde aos leves soníferos que Rosa, a cozinheira Porto-Riquenha, tinha em seu armário até quase esvaziar a garrafa de xerez culinário que achara na dispensa da cozinha. Só que Lily estava inquieta demais para dormir, e, por sinal, meio bêbada visto a fraca tolerância para o álcool.

Deitada naquela simples cama, Lily pensava na cena do solarium. Como queria ser aquela garota, como queria que as taças de champanhe fossem para ela, que " Just the way you look tonight" fosse dedicada para ela. Mas o filho adotivo dos Potter nunca iria olhar para a filha do chofer.

" Boba!" - Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha de Lily e se perdeu no emaranhado de cabelos ruivos. Chorar não adiantava! Ela teria que agir antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que este surto de coragem acabasse ou, o que seria mais provável, o efeito do xerez abandonasse seu corpo.

Era uma sorte que a janela do quarto de Lily desse exatamente para a ala dos quartos da mansão. Assim, quando ela se levantou em um rompante, seu coração se ascendeu de alegria quando viu que a luz do quarto de David estava acesa. Era sua chance...sua única chance.

* * *

N/A : Eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews e que apostaram nessa história. Muito obrigada! nos vemos em breve, ok?

amanda santiago: muito obrigada, espero que goste!

Lucy Holmes: é um dos meus filmes favoritos também e tem o Ford. a primeira versão foi com a Audrey H. e também é adorável...

Thaty: tem uma cena sim, mas não vou dizer onde. lol

Sayumii : eu realmente pensei no Sirius, sabe? mas depois desisti, apesar o David, tanto no filme como aqui, arecer bastante no jeito...mais o David é ótimo, você deve gostar...

wheeziiibruná: sobre o irmão adotivo, tudo explicado no cap 01. Lol

Julinha Potter : o cap 01! obrigada pelo carinho

InfallibleGirl : espero que goste do cap01

Mary M Evans: obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. espero que goste do cap 01

Siriusly Cute : olha o cap 01, espero que goste!

Fezinha Evans : eu adoro esse filme também, desde que ele foi lançado, tenho o blu-ray e tudo...Ah, sobre o que você perguntou, não vou revelar agora. lol

danda jabur : prontinho acabei de colocar! espero que você ainda esteja lendo fics...

nos vemos em breve

Anya


End file.
